The present invention relates to a mechanized dental instrument, in particular, an endodontic instrument.
Generally, mechanized dental instruments include an active part, and a sleeve arranged at an end of the dental instrument which is remote from the active part. The sleeve of the dental instrument is provided with a rotary drive means which, when mounted in the head of a handpiece, is able to mesh directly with a rotary drive means located upstream of the head of the handpiece. An example of such structure is described, in particular, in commonly owned French Patent Application No. 2,759,574.
Such dental instruments are generally made partially of plastic overmolded on the active part. The major disadvantage of such a production method is the resistance of the teeth of the pinions which comprise the rotary drive means, at substantial torques, leading either to fracturing or premature wear of the teeth.
The object of the present invention is to provide a mechanized dental instrument which can remedy some or all of the aforementioned disadvantages.